SAS Operatives: Sakura Waltz 2: The Parallel World
by iPokemon88
Summary: The year is 2015, in which reality existed, not fantasy. As the world collapsed from the evil outburst, Captain Price, Soap, Celebi and Shaymin, by all means, must do whatever it takes to stop it. Story from Sakura Waltz, by deign12. Status, 7 chapters done, incl. of one bonus chapter. PM me for a better story.
1. Chapter 1: The End?

**S.A.S. Ops: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

INTRODUCTION:

Good guys:

'Soap' MacTavish(MAIN), iPokemon88 '88', John Price(MAIN), Nikolai, David 'Section' Mason, Alex Mason, Woods, Ghost, Gaz, MacMillan, 'Roach' Sanderson, Griggs, Ash Ketchum, May, Misty, Brock, Dawn, N, Viktor Reznov, Yuri, and finally Hudson.

Pokemon:

Arceus, Celebi(MAIN), Shaymin(MAIN) (Sky and Land Forme), Jirachi, and a particular Pikachu and others.

Bad guys:

Kravchenko, Raul Menendez, Shepherd, Imran Zakhaev, Viktor Zakhaev and the final being Makarov.

After the last syllable, the light then engulfed the whole area before expanding to cover the whole globe. The last words were muttered from Arceus. "Thank you, both of you." The whole world was then engulfed in a bright wave as…

/This is a combination between Call of Duty and Pokémon. Thanks for reading. The first paragraph was an extract of fanfic "Sakura Waltz", page 4, found here. Go search for it.

"MISSILE!" an S.A.S. operative shouted, before getting hit and decapitated, spilling blood. "LOOK OUT! AMBUSH!" another shouted.

BLAM.

**Location: A Russian Plane Junkyard**

**Designate: Unknown, Codename: Overlord**

**Bravo 6-1 is en route to evac at 10**

**Time: 17:15:28, Date: 18/06/2015**

The missile hit, bodies flew, then more blood and carnage. A hand, covered in blood, hit Captain Price, an S.A.S. captain, and made him flinch. "Yuk!" Gaz commented as he fired his G36C at crazy Russian mobs turning into maniacs.

This was the year 2015, in a parallel universe, where reality existed and not fantasy. No Pokémon, no fairies, no Arceus with goblin children running around playing catch. This was reality, where Kravchenko's and Zakhaev's home sleeps, where guns were made and fired, and knives going into people's arses. This was the world where power slept, like a volcano, waiting to erupt into brute force. This was the world where advertising lived, where games were played, where books were studied by millions of students, eager to learn and get themselves a job, get a car and dominate. Yes, this is NOT Pokémon world. This is the reality. Back to business, mate.

Ghost screamed, "This is getting worse! All those fucking Russian mobs just keep coming!"

Soap hollered into the radio, "Big Bird, we need exfil fast! There are too many of them. Baseplate, gimme a sitrep over!"

Big Bird responded, "Bravo 6, the LZ is too hot! We can't do anything about it!"

MacMillan replied, "Many hostiles, and light armour. Assault Rifles and RPGs, coming in trucks. A thermal spike to your west. Recommend getting out."

Soap sweared harshly,"Useless wanker!"

Price: "Nikolai, is your airplane ready?"

Nikolai replied,"Yes, it is ready to exfil. ETA 1 minute."

They continued the blood and carnage. They were there. Purpose? It was just an ordinary day, with S.A.S. Troops roping in to the junkyard just to check on a bomb planted there. A regular in everyday life.

**3 MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Ya ready?" Price asked Section.

"Yep, and this gun would gib," Section returned, clutching an M27.

"Kick the rope! Go go go!" The pilot shouted.

They were there to investigate the threat of a possible explosive in a junkyard. A rebelist has just planted it there.

Soap kicked the rope, and the rest rappeled down.

"Position clear!"

_Two minutes more..._

"Move up. There should be a bomb protected by rebelists." Price ordered.

An operative moved up, slowly clutching on to his MP5SD. Remnants of a body is seen on the ground.

"Field clear!"

"Gotcha covered. Move up."

The operative slowly trudged on, and arrived in the field. The field was empty, with no one in sight.

"I do not see anyone, nor the bomb."

"Negative, there would be a bomb here. Either your eyes are stale, or the intel's stale. Check the area."

The operative replied:"Roger."

_One more minute..._

He moved up and saw a laptop. It has a big screen, with a time counting down. "Yep, we found it."

"Your eyes are stale, then. Go defuse it."

"Rog'"

He went up, and pulled out his knife. "It's now or never." As the counter is going down from 8 minutes to seven, he slashed the red wire, found on the keyboard. The wire went off with sparks, and the screen, with the C4s, were shut down.

"Another terrorist attack to hell," Woods commented,"These ops are too easy."

_NOW!_

...

...

...

...

They continued the blood and carnage. They were there. Purpose? It was just an ordinary day, with S.A.S. Troops roping in to the junkyard just to check on a bomb planted there. A regular in everyday life.

"Hurry Nikolai!" Soap screamed.

"I see you do not have the place in your control! Very unsafe to land. It looks like the time when I was in Afghanistan with the Soviets."

"These guys ARE Soviets! And I am not paid enough to die!" Soap retorted into the radio, repeatedly firing his M4A1.

"Neither am I paid enough to crash my plane!" Nikolai responded.

"You go ask Price for a raise. I'm not it! Just land!"

"OK. Standby for exfil: 30 seconds." his last words in this chapter echoed through the radio.

"Get to the airstrip to the west! We'll find him there!" Price screamed.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Alex Mason and Ghost, in unity, announced crisply.

The plane, a C-130, landed on the airstrip. The people were in jeeps, 4 in fact. They stuffed into the plane successfully.

"Nice job gentlemen," MacMillan is seen, with his legs on the table,"I see a lot of carnage on the field."


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**S.A.S. Ops: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Location: Credenhill, S.A.S. HQ**

**Designate: Bravo, Codename: iPokemon88**

**Bravo 6-1 to head home for discussion and break.**

**Time: 19:41:26, Date: 18/06/2015**

"Welcome back to the club." Captain Price announced, walking from the long airstrip. Behind them was Nikolai's C-130, with Nikolai following them.

"Lemme sleep…those Russians were a thorn in my butt…" Soap followed.

"Not yet…" iPokemon88 peeked out of the first hangar, beckoning Captain Price and Soap only to join him. Soap grumbled, and staggered to the spacious hangar located at the end of Credenhill's one and only S.A.S. HQ.

"Evening, Captains," a pleasant iPokemon88 greeted them, upon their entry.

Inside the hangar was a tower of complicated machinery, which came in shapes and sizes, big and small. Silver and gold patterns can be seen on them. On one has a sign, and it came in a great big box, with the description 'To: Call sign '88', handle with caution. Fragile. Weight: approx.125kg'. The most noticeable being the one in the middle of the room, particularly a 3.2 metre tall, nickel plated, beeping machine, which can detect heat signatures on a wide range of coordinates, and MacMillan was looking at the Sahara Desert(but please…the Sahara Desert?). It is also like a radar. iPokemon88 looked at the two captains, who were staring at MacMillan with a curious look, as if their eyes were asking "Hey, why are you looking at the Sahara?", and asked them to sit down.

The duo obeyed.

iPokemon88 started,"I have checked every single possible position with radio stations, on the highest bandwidth. I used my own radio transmitter, also on the highest bandwidth. No results."

"You mean it is unknown where the source of evil came from?" Price questioned.

"Shite, because of that, Makarov gone crazy, as if he was possessed, and threw us a truckload of drunk Russians," Soap added.

Beep! Beep! A beep came from the silver machine. It sounds urgent.

"Oh, there seems to be something I found." iPokemon88 strolled to the machine, then stopped. He muttered what sounded like a vulgarity. He rarely lets loose a swear word. "Look what I found." Price rushed over, then stopped too.

The machine gave a line of code. iPokemon88 quietened it. He announced,"A gigantic light source is found on a planet about a light year away. The light enveloped the planet, at time 1702, GMT+8 time. It is caused by Celebi, Shaymin and Arceus. In which, Arceus gave a ritual dance. It made their world better, but a special, rare reaction happens, and other planets, are rendered obsolete and evil will envelope it. So the evil came upon Makarov, and he threw an army at us."

"Gimme a moment." iPokemon88 prayed to heaven. Then he produced an answer,"You must use a music script in which is very calming and it will stop the evil spread. The song…I'm not sure…"

"WHAT?!" Soap retorted, eyes bulging. "What happened? How are we going to do this without knowing the fucking song?"

"God will always make a way, when there seems to be no way…" iPokemon88 said. "I'll establish a connection with Arceus, Goddess of all Creation." He went to the machine, tuned it up and down, and finally spoke some words into the speaker.

Moments later, a huge portal appeared, purplish-blue, and out stepped Arceus, in all majesty and all-hails and whatnot, and followed Celebi, Guardian of the forest and Shaymin, in his handsome and wonderful Sky Forme. "They are a couple, 'tis I know, for their hands holding tells me so!" Price placed it sarcastically, while sitting on a chair, one leg over another. And whoa! Out came some more! There's Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, N, (and weirdly) Jessie and James.

"What are you lot doing here?" iPokemon88 asked, with a gentle tone.

"We're here to help," Ash replied,"Right, Pikachu?"

"Yes! We are here to help!" Pikachu agreed with Ash.

Arecus marvelled at the towering machines, way above her, and Celebi went to check on the machine in the middle of the room.

"Right. I'll…uh…tell you what's going on here," iPokemon88 said. "Welcome to Credenhill's One and Only Special Air Service Headquarters. I called you here as, there is a special reaction occurring here. Welcome to the reality."

"Arceus, Goddess of all creation in the fantasy universe, there is a consequence you must understand. Your ritual dance has triggered the reaction of a dangerous evil outspread. You are in a parallel world. And the huge evil has fallen upon Makarov, codename 'Kingfish'. So he sent Russians, in brute force and heavy armour. This time, I need your utmost help, to reverse this reaction. If not, probably reaction 'Aftermath' might happen."

"And tell me, who are you to instruct me?" Arceus demanded.

"I am…I am, never mind. Now there is a risk of humankind dying," iPokemonn88 replied.

"Silence. Why do you call me here?!" Arceus asked impatiently, her temper boiling up,"Do you know I have matters to attend to?!"

"I need you to listen. Did you hear or not? The world here is dying, and I need you to…"

"SILENCE!" Arceus thundered angrily. The hangar shook in her voice.

"**SHUT UP! **WHEN I WANT YOU TO LISTEN, I! WANT! YOU! **TO! SHUT! UP!** GODDAMNIT!" iPokemon88 hammered his voice to equal Arceus', actually twice more. "DO YOU KNOW YOUR ABSENTMINDEDNESS HAS CAUSED A GLOBAL APOCALYPSE HERE?! 6.5 BILLION PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE! AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I **DO NOT** CARE IF YOU ARE THE GODDESS OF ALL CREATION AND WHATNOT, _WE_ ARE ALL IN THE SAME BOAT! SOON **YOUR** WORLD WILL DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

The hangar looks as if it was about to collapse. The machine in the middle of the room stopped beeping, as if to soothen his heavy temper tantrum. Everyone's attention directed to iPokemon88.

Arceus calmed down, then gently spoke,"Why didn't you say so earlier?" She walked to a stray chair, and pushed it to the circle of 'thought', in which contained everyone earlier.

Ash inquired,"Why is this happening?"

"Yes, why?" Shaymin piped up.

"John, give me a painkiller," iPokemon88 croaked. His throat has been tired and worn out from the screaming earlier. Price disappeared and came back with a small pill, not more than half inch long, not more a quarter inch thick, and coloured white. iPokemon88 then immediately swallowed it. A warm and soothing feeling overcame him. "Thanks," he replied.

"Ash, your question is very wondering," iPokemon88 explained,"This is a rare reaction which I cannot fathom."

"So how do we get started?" Celebi asked.

"For a start, let's try to find out how where is it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**S.A.S. Operations: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World**

SOME 4500 km, EAST, AWAY FROM CURRENT iPokemon88's LOCATION.

**Location: Unknown**

**Designate: Unknown, Codename: Kingfish**

**Position is in a designate location, inaccessible. Range is at 3852 miles.**

**Time: Unknown, Date: Unknown**

"I am Makarov…" a voice is heard in the darkness.

A matchstick is struck. A bright flame came forth. Then, a candle was lit. There seems to be another candle, with nothing but an ashy stick left. There, in the room, the paint seems to be falling off. Obviously, this room is old. An old wooden foldable table rests in the middle of the room. On it was a piece of paper, the map of Britain, and USA.

"Makarov, hell's servant, ordered to destroy the world," Makarov ascended from the darkness.

"Что ебать с тобой, Макаров? Получить повесить на себя!" Another sound came. It is revealed to be Imran Zakhaev.

"Заткнись!" Makarov hollered.

Imran kept quiet.

Silence.

After a few more moments, a door, creaked open. It has a distinctive 'creak' when it is moved.

"Кто это?" Makarov questioned.

"It's me, Viktor Zakhaev." Viktor replied.

"Разве вы получили ничего лучшего, как открыть двери людей?! Перейти делать свою работу, или вы будет обезглавлен!" Makarov screamed.

"No, it's not I want to open peoples' doors Makarov…" Viktor reasoned,"It's the failure of the Russians, they did not kill Price…"

"**ебать!**" Makarov bellowed.

Another silence.

"Don't be angry, Makarov, they just failed, have they…"

"прочь с вашей голове!" Makarov thundered.

"Hey! Let me go! Don't kill me! Noooooo!" Viktor, was overpowered by two strong men, and was brought away, his screams echoing around the corridors. Moments later, a loud clang, followed by a shout, and tiny splashings of water. The softness of the water indicates viscous water, probably blood.

"There's one less annoyance," Makarov cooled down.

"What did you do to my son?!" Imran scolded.

"Don't worry, you can have his head later."

"WHAT?!"

Footsteps are heard, and then silence. Makarov closed the door behind him. Another distinctive creak, the silence. Wails and screams can be heard by an unknown person, then he imagined a person braking down.

Makarov looked onto his table, the candles burning out. He looked onto a map, and decided his plan of action. During that, he slowly reminded himself:

"History is written by the victor."

"We should attack from the east of Europe, and strike forth. Payload will be heavy armour, somewhere about 300 T-10s and T-80s, AKs with scopes. Attack will be frontal. Attacking London first, then moving up. When moving to the US, we will first assault Washington, east of US. Travel will be by boat. Then we will…"

Back to iPokemon88's location.

**Location: Credenhill, S.A.S. HQ**

**Designate: Bravo, Codename: iPokemon88**

**Bravo 6-1 discussing their next plan with their new mates: Pokemon and some humans from the other world.**

**Time: 20:34:44, Date: 18/06/2015**

"Why don't we teleport there?" Soap asked Arceus.

"No, we can't. I am in another world. Usually, in my world, I can teleport anywhere. But I am in another world. This means, if we were to go back to Ash's house here, we shall end up more or less in his garden. In the pool, perhaps? Well, when I am not in control, I can only teleport to locations that are already there. Let's say, Midnight Forest is at coordinates 76.0000° N, 30.0000° W, we must be in Greenland to be in Midnight Forest the moment I teleport you there." Arceus explained.

"So where do we go?" Dawn's Piplup asked.

"I do not know." iPokemon88 replied.

…

…

…

…

"!"

"Celebi, can you tell me where you performed the ceremony?" iPokemon88 inquired.

Celebi thought of that, and had a brainwave. She finally came up with a result:"Arceus, do you have any idea? My guess is a cherry blossom forest, Ilex Forest."

"Bingo." Arceus came back with the reply.

"K." iPokemon88 rushed to the big machine.

"Any results, 88?" Soap questioned.

"Yes, there is one. Coordinates of Ilex Forest is in position 35.3580° N, 138.7310° E. Wait, it is at the summit of Mt. Fuji! Must we climb this?!" iPokemon88 stood in shock and awe.

"Can we go back and get our winter clothes, your Highness?" Misty asked Arceus.

"Very well, you may." Arceus summoned a large portal, and it teleported Ash and his team to Delia's house. In the pool?

Celebi and Shaymin told Price,"We shall be going to iPokemon88's bunk, if he allows."

Celebi then cut in and said to Shaymin,"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

Price: "He lets anyone in his bunk."

"Yes! Let's go. You want to make love?"

Arceus followed them. We shall not be following them, as it is going to turn dirty. Well, I might plan on releasing it as a new chapter, if I can get help from deign12.

"Plan, please." Soap said.

"We shall be embarking on a month's journey to Mt. Fuji. Suppressed weapons. It is a territory already looked by the Soviet Union. You won't know what is going to happen there. We shall cross a desert, 2 forests, cities, and suburban areas. Try not to attract attention. Engage if you have no other choice. Pokémon shall use their own native moves. Travel by helicopter, mobile vehicles, and foot

"Our load out would be M4, reflex with suppressors, MP5SDs, USPs, combat knives, rappel ropes, XM31 grenades, EMPs, Intervention for Charlie team, all suppressors. Miscs are allowed, if it does not take up your weight. Which includes you, Soap, you can bring your journal. Wheels up at time 0040 midnight, 23rd June. That time gives us about 100 hours, and it is for us to get ready. Time to finish is about 1/2 a month."

"Bring a baggage of clothes too," Soap commented,"I don't want to get smelly, especially when I want to make a good first impression on the girls, right?"

"That will wait. No baggage." iPokemon88 countered.

"We got it. Type of attack?" Price asked.

"What MacMillan told me, kill 'em all."

"That's my boy." MacMillan commented.

"That's a compliment, isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Landing & Freedom

**S.A.S. Operations: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

**Location: Somewhere near Libya**

**Designate: Bravo, Codename: Baseplate**

**Bravo 6-1 and Charlie 2-1 to proceed to Saudi Arabia, on foot, and (possibly) on jeep.**

**Time: 01:56:28, Date: 23/06/2015**

"We are reaching destination 24.0000° N, 23.0000° E, Al Kufrah." Big Bird responded.

"Copy Big Bird." Price repeated.

The ground was of yellow, dark sand. It was endless. The sand dusted up in clouds the moment the wind stirred, and this ground went on for hours. This ground, has a weird and peculiar feel as if the ground is waiting for Bravo's arrival. It seemed like hell, but it's just yellow. Yellowy-black. Lucky Big Bird's pilot learnt some Arabic, or else, the helicopter would get shot and that's the end of our story. The Saudi's here are hostile.

"كمس العربية، وأنا دخول المجال الجوي الخاص بك مع القوات البريطانية. ينصح نحن لا نعني أي ضرر. وأكرر، أنا لا أقصد أي ضرر. تهبط في موقف 24.0000° N, 23.0000° E." Big Bird relayed.

"نسخة. لديك الحد 1 ساعة. وإلا فإننا سوف تفتح النار." The comms replied.

"All units, be advised I have a 1 hour limit here. I am also at half fuel. I'll have to stretch it to make it back home."

"Copy," iPokemon88 released the bolt of his cherry camouflaged M4A1 with a lot of attachments. It looks heavy. "Price, you ready?"

"Yes," Price is seen brandishing his signature M1911 he gave to Soap on COD4's final mission, "Game Over".

"Charlie?"

"On your go."

Big Bird responded the last time,"30 seconds, get ready."

The elevation decreased, and the helicopter is seen yawing to the right, then stabilized, and landed safely on Al Kufrah. Arceus asked the duo,"Ready, my dears?"

Celebi returned a ready sign.

Ash and his team wore their camouflage, "Arabic" wear.

"We have landed. Go go go!"

Everyone tumbled out, onto the endless patch of sand. The sand feels soft and silky at the same time. The Pokémon seems to be enjoying the sand.

Pikachu squealed,"This sand is even silkier than Undella Town's!"

"Okay…What are we doing here? And where are our luggage?" May asked mysteriously.

"Don't worry, they are on a shipping to us. They'll come," iPokemon88 calmly explained.

"Our mission now is to travel on foot to Egypt's border. We'll get our luggage there. All Pokémon, do not necessarily use random moves. They may open fire on us."

"OK!" Misty interjected,"I shall have some of this sand, it's so smooth!"

"Let's go already. It's cold," Reznov impatiently talked, chattering in between his teeth.

They started their long journey through the sand, trudging slowly. We shall skip through that bunch.

…

…

…

…

**Location: Vorkuta**

**Designate: Unknown, Codename: Unknown**

**An attempt to break out, some American POWs which are considered K.I.A.**

**Time: 02:12:54, Date: 23/06/2015**

"THIS! Is STEP ONE!" A jingling of keys.

A cheer can be heard.

A door opened, then a riot started, between the POWs and the prison guards. An alarm was heard in the distance.

"STEP TWO!"

An echo,"ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!"

"Let's welcome OUR BEAST TO THE PARTY OF HELL!"

A big beast, 1.8 metres tall, and with bulging muscles, appeared. He was armed with a blood-soaked machete.

Some more curses and swears. For the prisoners, it was freedom and revenge, but for the guards, they have to grab umbrellas, as it is raining spit and saliva. As the old saying goes, torture and slavery feeds the need for revenge.

"OK! We reached the elevator!"

An elevator sound could be heard. Then a bing. Then, screams of a person can be heard. It seems that the beast has killed the guards on rest.

"ARM YOURSELF COMRADES!"

"Yes, sir!"

The prisoners grabbed AKs, handguns of different sizes and shapes, and one took a flamethrower.

"Ready? Breach the door!"

The prisoners, together, kicked the big, 1.8 metre door down, and it led to the outer world, into the world of snow and a big radio tower. The tower has a .50 Cal MG. This path led to the main tower, where the armoury is located.

"STEP THREE!"

"RAIN FIRE!"

The POWs started firing and killing anyone in sight, frying and knifing. A burning Molotov destroyed the radio tower. The radio tower collapsed and hit the main frame, killing all inside. Jackpot!

"Yes! Go and arm yourselves with shotguns. It is in the main frame!"

The POWs slashed anyone in sight, screaming like a madman. They finally cleared a path to the armoury.

"STEP 4!"

"BURN DOWN TOWERING DEVILS!"

Molotovs hit the backup radio tower, the power generator and the electricity tower.

"YES!"

An Apache appeared, killing the POWs

"STEP 5!"

"SKEWER THE WINGED BEAST!"

A harpoon is then fired at an Apache heli. It lost control, and smashed into a silo nearby. It collapsed and burst into flames, killing more guards.

"VERY GOOD! STEP 6!"

"WIELD A FIST OF IRON!"

4 POWs, took a flamethrower, and went to the office. It turned out, the inner part was an armoury. They melted the door, and it led to a minigun.

"STEP 7!"

"RAISE HELL!"

The POWs jumped down the building, with a Juggernaut holding a minigun, and killed anyone in sight. Hundreds more were killed.

"FOR HONOR!

"FOR VENGEANCE!

"FOR THE STATES!"

The POWs put up one last force of brute strength, and finally escaped to the front door.

"STEP 8!"

"**FREEDOM!"**

With one last push, the iron gate fell, and it cleared a path to the world! "VICTORY!"

It turns out, the Americans were aiding the S.A.S. in Chapter 1, and were caught as POWs in just a day, and were tortured like Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov. So they planned their way out. It took them a day, but they have one thing in mind, just like the S.A.S.: Stop the evil outspread.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival and Surprise

**S.A.S. Operatives: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

Our friends have travelled across Egypt, and they continue on to Saudi Arabia to get their luggage. But something awaits their arrival...

**Location: Nearing Saudi Arabia's border, crossing Israel, and heading to Tabuk.**

**Designate: Bravo 6-1, Charlie 2, and Romeo 1-1, Codename: Baseplate**

**Team to cross border and reach Tabuk.**

**Time: 07:09:12, Date: 23/06/2015**

"I'm tired…" Ash's Pikachu groaned silently.

"We are almost there,"

Somewhere over the mountains of endless sand, a small town could be seen, and a beautiful rising sun.

"There we are…"

A town in Saudi Arabia is seen. Tabuk. In its innocence, it has buildings made of stone. People are seen everywhere and they are talking with each other, or else texting on their phone.

Woods commented, "Never had I thought a desert would have a city, and with Internet too!"

"Settle in, we've booked a hotel," Reznov said. They trodded on to the city, with a trail of footsteps behind them. When they entered the city, they were greeted warmly. "Soap, Price and Reznov, no?" a pleasant person, equalled with and equally pleasant grin, inquired.

Soap, Price and Reznov stepped out of the crowd. "It's us."

"Come with us. Your room is reserved. My name is Hudson," a scar face appeared.

"HUDSON! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Alex Mason was shocked.

"Long story…follow me."

They got in a car, and drove on to a highway. They were crossing King Khalid Road when iPokemon88 saw a lot of houses, and scenery. "Lots of sand, and yet they are able to build a civilization. These guys are very magnificent and resourceful." The car was speeding at a steadfast speed, turning left and right, when it slowed down, and stopped completely. They stopped at a marble hotel. Inscribed on a pillar was the name of the hotel 'دار رنيم للشقق المفروشة'.

Arceus silently whispered to Shaymin and Celebi,"Dears, are you all right? Are you awake? We are here. Wake up…"

The hotel was magnificent, particularly 20 to 30 stories tall. It stood upright, proud and haughty, as if all the other buildings and bowing at its magnificence. The group entered the hotel, and they are at the lobby. The tiles were made of beautifully tiled marble. At the front desk, a female staff greeted them. The lobby was indescribable.

"John 'Soap' MacTavish," he introduced himself to the lady.

"Very good, and your keys with us. We will submitted to you. A person is in your room," the lady spoke broken but understandable English. She returned with some keys.

"Wonder how the rooms look like?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, iPokemon88 handpicks all factors as if they are his brothers," Ghost assures them.

"We have the keys," Soap came back with some keys, "and a person is in our room."

"Who is the surprise person?" iPokemon88 inquired.

"Let's find out."

They took the elevator, but a pity it was small. They have to split into three groups.

"All right, the unit is 21st floor, room 59." "Got it,"Arceus replied.

Soap, Price, Reznov, iPokemon88, the Masons, Woods, Yuri and Hudson fit in the lift. The numbers went from 1 to 21, and vice versa.

Ash, Brock, May, Misty, N, Gaz, Ghost, Sanderson, Griggs and their Pokémon popped in. And the same sequence occurred.

Arceus, Celebi and Shaymin were the last.

When they were in the lift, the rusting sound of the lift was heard. "Seems the lift is old," Arceus replied to the moaning of the lift.

As if angry, the lift let off a bang, and it stuck there, and the electricity went out.

"I shouldn't have said that."

In the darkness, the three Mythicals stood waiting, and rested for a moment for a few minutes. Arceus got tired, but the she heard panting. Celebi's panting. Wait, is Celebi a dog? Arceus got curious and looked at the direction of Celebi and, what she saw shocked her. She thought, OMG!

Shaymin was happily touching Celebi's flower, and Celebi was panting hard, not to let anyone see her. Her face was glowing red hot, and she was enjoying a lot of pleasure. Just as Celebi was wanting to protest," Stop…"

Shaymin did a reaction different to what anyone has done! He placed his hand into the flower, and started thrusting it in and out! Celebi can't hold it anymore, and let out an incidentary orgasm. Her body and nerves broke down in sheer pleasure as the liquids come out of the flower, therefore immobilizing her. Shaymin then stopped.

"What are you doing?!" Arceus asked crisply. The elevator shook, and the lift started moving again.

"…Nothing?" Celebi replied, regaining some of her strength back. The lift doors open, and they exited.

They knocked on the door. "Guess who's here?" a reply came from inside. Celebi then telekinetically opened the door. They met Jirachi, smiling, happy and resting on one of the 12 beds in the room.

"Jirachi, what are you doing here?" Shaymin questioned.

"Nah, just joining the journey…" a childish Jirachi replied.

Suddenly, the ground shook, signifying a bombing incoming.

"It's the bastards Soviets, they came to kill us!" iPokemon88 answered, and like answering a call, he stood up, put on a fully loaded Kelvar vest, took his M4, and rushed down, like he has taken stimulants. "Don't go, he is veteran," Price resisted Arceus.

Down there, iPokemon88 screamed, "Come on you fucking bastards!"

"Are your bombers enough? I'll raze them! To your hell!"

He started firing away, and in seconds finished an entire clip. He did the same thing over and over: Aim down the sights, pull the trigger, reload, and repeat. Every clip he empties, a bomber goes down. Gunfire can be seen if you live nearby, the sound of "bang bang bang" can be heard. For him, it was 160 decibels of sound to the ear. Some flames emitted from some aeroplanes. People ran to houses, houses rammed into people. The bombers, one by one, lost control, yawed everywhere and went down, each time the bullets penetrate the wings or the fuel tank. Thousands of millilitres of oily rain came down on the people, every time a plane just can't take the overreaction in the fuel tank as the bullets hail on the tanks, heating it, making a lot of gas, overpressure, and blam. Just like that, a bomber team went down, in the sand, or somewhere near the flats. They were all Russian bombers.

"Another truckload of drunk Russians to hell," Soap quietly muttered, meanwhile, behind them were a couple making some love on their bed.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Worship and Dream Teams

**S.A.S. Operatives: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

**Location: Tabuk Hotel**

**Designate: Bravo 6-1, Codename: iPokemon88**

**Info Unknown [ERROR: nullPointerException: not available.]**

**Time: 00:05:03, Date: 24/06/2015**

Today was a bad day…

iPokemon88 finished up his diary entry, his hands tired from the work. (He takes 3 hours to complete it!) He then thought of something, and put his diary at the corner of the table, right beside Soap's journal. He stood up, and, slowly and silently, walked to his luggage. He searched through the entire bag, and pulled out something rectangular, something black. It was a piano case.

He gingerly unzipped the zipper, and it showed a long line of white and black keys. This was the keyboard of the piano, his piano. He carefully opened the door, and walked out. Arceus, unfortunately had sharp ears, and heard iPokemon88 open the door. She woke up, and saw his body, moving along the corridor.

iPokemon88 silently set up the piano, and warmed up a little. The night was extremely cold, but he did not care. He wanted to finish his worship to the Lord. Arceus saw him. He pulled out a book, and started playing while opening the book.

**Indescribable**

**By Chris Tomlin**

_From the highest of heights to the depths of the sea_

_Creation's revealing Your majesty_

_From the colors of fall to the fragrance of spring_

_Every creature unique in the song that it sings_

_All exclaiming_

Arceus was shocked. She did not knew iPokemon88 could sing!

_Indescribable, uncontainable,_

_You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by name._

_You are amazing God_

_All powerful, untameable,_

_Awestruck we fall to our knees as we humbly proclaim_

_You are amazing God_

Arceus was awestruck. She ran in and woke up the others.

_Who has told every lightning bolt where it should go_

_Or seen heavenly storehouses laden with snow_

_Who imagined the sun and gives source to it's light_

_Yet conceals it to bring us the coolness of night_

_None can fathom_

Ash muttered, not audible,"What is it?!"

Arceus: "Look- iPokemon88 can sing!"

_Indescribable, uncontainable,_

_You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by name_

_You are amazing God_

_All powerful, untameable,_

_Awestruck we fall to our knees as we humbly proclaim_

_You are amazing God_

_You are amazing God_

Celebi, followed by Shaymin and Jirachi saw iPokemon88 playing the piano.

_Indescribable, uncontainable,_

_You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by name._

_You are amazing God_

_All powerful, untameable,_

_Awestruck we fall to our knees as we humbly proclaim_

_You are amazing God_

_Indescribable, uncontainable,_

_You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by name._

_You are amazing God_

_Incomparable, unchangeable_

_You see the depths of my heart and You love me the same_

_You are amazing God_

_You are amazing God_

**Mighty to Save**

**By: Hillsong**

He readied, and sang the next song.

_Everyone needs compassion, _

_Love that's never failing; _

_Let mercy fall on me._

_Everyone needs forgiveness, _

_The kindness of a Saviour; _

_The Hope of nations._

Only the Pokemon woke up and saw him doing worship.

_Saviour, He can move the mountains, _

_My God is Mighty to save, _

_He is Mighty to save._

_Forever, Author of salvation, _

_He rose and conquered the grave, _

_Jesus conquered the grave._

Ash woke up to the sound of the piano. He mumbled sleepily,"What is going on?"

_So take me as You find me, _

_All my fears and failures, _

_Fill my life again._

_I give my life to follow_

_Everything I believe in, _

_Now I surrender._

Dawn woke up, and heard the song.

_My Saviour, He can move the mountains, _

_My God is Mighty to save, _

_He is Mighty to save._

_Forever, Author of salvation, _

_He rose and conquered the grave, _

_Jesus conquered the grave._

_Shine your light and let the whole world see, _

_We're singing for the glory of the risen King... Jesus_

_Shine your light and let the whole world see,_

_We're singing for the glory of the risen King_

Dawn peeked outside, and saw the moonlight singing.

_My Saviour, He can move the mountains, _

_My God is Mighty to save, _

_He is Mighty to save._

_Forever, Author of salvation, _

_He rose and conquered the grave, _

_Jesus conquered the grave._

_My Saviour, you can move the mountains, _

_You are mighty to save, _

_You are mighty to save._

_Forever, Author of Salvation, _

_You rose and conquered the grave, _

_Yes you conquered the grave..._

Arceus and the Pokemon went closer.

"You know, I think we can be a dream team..." Shaymin piped up, proud on his suggestion.

"Who...WHAA!" iPokemon88 fell backwards in fright, falling over himself. He had been levitating when he played the piano. The piano, too, fell on the floor.

"Good morning, except if it is a bad one for you," Dawn laughed under her breath.

"Yes, 'good' is an appropriate word. Is it? Fancy disturbing me during my worship," iPokemon88 protested.

"Not my fault! Arceus roused me!" Ash countered. "Yes, and I heard your song," Arceus commented.

"So, uh, we asked if we could form a dream team?" Shaymin continued.

"I'll think about that, but Shaymin, what are you good at playing?" iPokemon88 questioned happily, hearing the two words 'dream team'. Finally, someone took and interest in his singing!

"The piano. What about you, honey?"

Celebi replied,"The guitar, if it is small scale, in terms of size,"

"I can do only drums, piano and vocal," iPokemon88 told them,"But right now, soon, we have something on. So go to sleep."

All of them retreated back to the room, except iPokemon88, who packed up and went in the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Guilt and Friendship

**S.A.S. Operatives: Sakura Waltz II: The Parallel World.**

**Location: Tabuk Hotel**

**Designate: Bravo 6-1, Codename: John Price**

**Time to move on.**

**Time: 08:06:12, Date: 24/06/2015**

The next day, everyone woke up bright and early. It was yet another bright and energetic June day. Birds chirped, the sand rolled around the city, it was yet another day. Another day minused from the codename 'Aftermath'. A sun can be seen far to the east.

Celebi noticed something the others did not,"Hey! Hey! Where is he?!"

"Where is who?" Price asked.

"iPokemon88! He's gone!" Celebi roused the attention of Shaymin. Soap, who was writing things in his journal, heard it and began to panic,"Huh? He's gone? But I have his journal!"

Most people frenzied, searching everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. The only ones who aren't frenzying are Dawn, who is searching through her luggage for clothes, and Ash, who is sleeping.

Jirachi started crying. Shaymin was cool, calm and collected. And Celebi was the polar opposite. She kept weeping and felt depressed.

"Nevermind him. He'll return soon," Price assured them,"Today, a person is going to pick us up, and get out of this dusty bowl of crap…"

"Don't say coarse language," Arceus added.

"Right, no harsh language. His name is Hudson. Yes, the Hudson you know, Alex. Long story for his life, but let's don't touch on that. Back to the trip. We are heading on to a port, east of us and anyways, he can only reach there, not the international port, due to petrol scarcity."

"Can't he just pick up more bottles of it?" Dawn asked, as she took out another yet another blouse.

"Nope, the authorities do not allow that," Section replied Dawn's question.

"Okay…"

"Hudson will pick us up at 1000 hours. He'll reach us to a secluded port. Get ready by then," Price announced before departing for his breakfast in the café in the lobby, followed by Gaz, Ghost, Woods and Section.

"I'll feast on bread instead," Alex Mason shouted,"I'm healthy, not like you! You sausage-gobbler!"

"Whatever," Gaz replied.

"Hey, wait up!" Soap said, tying the laces of his boots together.

Then they were gone. At that moment, Ash woke up.

"Celebi, how can you talk?" Misty asked, while chatting away with May.

"I can understand English already. My brain is special. Tons of poachers tried to hunt me, speaking English everywhere. Anyways, I also like to travel, so I eavesdrop people," Celebi replied.

"Don't eavesdrop too," Arceus repeated.

"Fine, fine," Celebi said in that 'all-right-I-know" voice.

"And remember, please, no private stuff, unless you are alone."

Celebi paid no attention.

Shaymin sat down, looking at iPokemon88's book, reading it quietly. Celebi then approached him and asked,"What are you doing?"

"Invading people's privacy…" Shaymin relaxed, while looking at the book.

"What's this?" Celebi then snatched the book," Journal book #46, averagely 500 pages per book, 20 journal entries per book…"

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Shaymin hollered, and another game of chase-the-rat ensued. Shaymin's fervour just to read the journal had forced Celebi to take it away. "Ha, ha, ha," they laughed while trying to get the book to read. In the end, they settled down, sweat over their heads, and decided to share it.

"Much better," Arceus happily thought.

In the room, suddenly a phone rang. It beeped loudly, with a song "Titanium" as its ringtone.

N, who knows how to use phones, picked it up and pressed the button which picks up the call. "Hi."

"Hello...you are?" a voice from the other end hoarsely spoke.

"It's N."

"Oh! Good morning, N. I have your next destination. Tell it to Captain Price." MacMillan croaked,"Good news mates! No more sand! iPokemon88 sure is very picky and a serious spendthrift. You guys are taking a boat to Singapore!"

"Wait, what?!" N dropped the phone.

"Yes, Singapore, the little red dot of fame," MacMillan answered,"Lucky it was not taken by the Soviets, or else we would have rebels crawling all over the urban jungle, like in the WWII riots in Singapore. He estimated the time of 'Aftermath" is very soon. And he is here with me."

"Yes, I'm here."

Everyone gathered around the phone. N switched on its loudspeaker.

"I left when you were sleeping. Sorry guys. I cannot go farther than Saudi Arabia."

Everyone cheered and the couple, Shaymin and Celebi, danced in the room. They thought he was dead!

An angry Jirachi hollered,"Why did you go back?! I was crying all day long!"

"I came down with..."

"With what?"

"Cancer. Lung cancer."

The room fell silent. Everyone stared at the phone. "Cancer?"

"Type 3 terminal. It attacked me yesterday. It is lung cancer, the one I have 4 years ago."

Jirachi started crying again, but this time, LOUDER! Dawn put on earplugs.

"Help," Ash begged, covering his ears helplessly.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Jirachi cried even louder. It seems Jirachi and the deuteragonist, 88, had a deep bond already.

Celebi hugged Shaymin, weeping softly.

Even MacMillan protested,"What is that screeching noise? It pains!"

The room was in total chaos, with Jirachi wailing like a police siren. Luckily the room is sound-proof from inside.

MacMillan then said,"I have to go, the drunks are gonna attack Britain soon."

Click! ... ...

"Why?! Why?!" Jirachi screamed.

"Darn, he was the only way to unlock the path to the portal..." Arceus sympathetically sighed, caressing Jirachi to appease her cry for heaven.

"GO AWAY!" Jirachi unleashed a full-power Doom Desire, blasting Arceus to a wall, cracking it into pieces. The bits and pieces of paint fell on her face.

"How DARE you!" Arceus stood up, and then used Judgement. Jirachi was hit heavily, knocking her onto the window, nearly shattering it. Arceus approached the semi-conscious Jirachi, and got ready a Hyper Beam. Everyone stood their positions in shock, their eyes and attention facing the fight. Right as when it is about to shoot the beam of light...

"NO!"

Celebi jumped in front of Jirachi, taking the damage for her. She crashed on the floor, sliding a few metres, before fainting.

"She was accidental..." Celebi said before fainting.

Shaymin rushed over, tending to Celebi's wounds. "Celebi, are you all right? Hold on..."

Arceus felt guilty, for the first time in her life. She had done something accidentally wrong. She approached Celebi, and for the first time, said,"I'm sorry."


End file.
